Initiation Assassination
Matt's first mission to be officially indited into the team by their superior, Hunter. While Kathy is used to chaperon Matt on his first real mission. Transcript (Shows the whole team scattered in different places around the hide out. Darren, Alec, Kathy, and Matt and sitting on the sofa). Darren: So long story short we're fucked. Kathy: isn't there anyone we can send in to do research? It could help hella. Alec: I'll do it. Darren: We need you to get that rich asshat with Kath. Kathy: Why doesn't Matt come instead? Matt: Wait what? Kathy: You have to kill someone sometime! I can be backup! Darren: He hasn't had enough practice yet. Kathy: Everyone here has done it after at least 3 weeks. Hell, even Dale managed. Matt: Peanut Butter Boy? Kathy: Yep. Matt: If you're not doing anything, why don't you get information? Alec: Not her thing. She fights and kills let's keep it at that. Kathy: Wow, nice job making me sound like a fucking psycho. Alec: I mean on missions. You're not one for gathering info. (Firo suddenly walks up to them) Firo: You dickheads do know what time of the month it is? Darren: Watch out guys, Firo's on his period. Firo: Darren, there is only so much mouth dribble I can magnanimously slouch through before I vomit nutritious retribution. Kathy: Gross. Firo: (rolls his eyes) I was talking about Hunter. Matt: Who? Alec: No one's told you about Hunter? Matt:... No? Alec: Well you're fucked. Hunter is pretty much our superior. Specially picked by Darren's uncle to supervise us like kids. Hunter can do almost all the basic assassin stuff better than all of us. Swords, knife, poison, sneaking around, guns, bombs, drugs, hand to hand, and all that good shit. Matt: Holy shit he sounds scary. Alec: So when's Hunt coming? Darren: Well It's 12:42 so any minute. Everyone:... Darren: EVERYONE FUCKING GET OVER HERE, CODE FUCKING PURPLE AND RED QUICK CLEAN THE PLACE THE FUCK UP AND HIDE MATT. (Everyone rushes over and starts to pick random trash up before footsteps are heard) Arce: That's her. Amelia: Fuck. (Throws Matt behind the couch ) Hide there. Matt: Ouch? Why? Dale: Now one told Hunter about you because our team is about as concomitant as infant primates trying to wright a movie, or as the detector of the Percy Jackson movies but those are the same thing. Either way, Hunter makes sure all new members go through some tests and we never told Hunt about you. (A knock is heard on the door) Darren: everyone act natural! (Everyone strikes the most unnatural pose possible, Kathy holds up a banana while balecing a plate on her head, Alec and Erin both stand on Firo, Max and Arce both get on the table and look like their about to sword fight with chocolate, Dale gets into a leap frog game with Fiona and Amelia starts to peal a bar of soap, while Darren just looks at them like they're a bunch of idiots, before the door is kicked down) Matt: (Thinking) This dude must be fucking intense. He probably looks like a monster. Nope, not looking. Female voice: I thought I told you to get a stronger door? Matt: Huh? (Looks up to see a tall dark blue women with dark purple and dark red/pink hair) Darren: But you keep breaking them- a lot. Like, every time you come here. Hunter: No excuses. Am I running an assassination team or a daycare? Max: Why not both? Hunter: Because babies can't kill. Arce: Dale can. Alec: (hits her over the head) Hunter: You know what's important to being an assassin? Erin: Killing people? Hunter: Being aware of your surroundings (Points to the sofa) you can come out. Matt: (stands up) Uh, sorry. Hunter was it? Hunter: Yes, my alias. You? Matt: Oh uh, Matthew but everyone calls me Matt for short. Max: And Matthe for medium. (Muffled laughter) Matt: I'm, um.. new? I've been here 3 weeks. Hunter: Oh. I guess I can overlook the fact that no one told me about you, if you kill someone, tonight. Matt: but I'm n- Darren: We were already planning on it! Matt: But you sai- Darren: Forget what I said you fuckbean. Amelia: (To Fiona) Fuckbean? Fiona: (shrug) Snow: Okay, I'll be back tomorrow then. You can take the extra 24 hours to actually clean instead of hiding your trash behind your sofa. Bye. (Walks off) Matt: Did she just call me trash? Kathy: Yep. Matt: Why "Hunter"? Dale: Because she hunts her pray or target. She's also earned the name Crow, Snowman, Scorpia, and Slicer. Matt: Oh, that makes about as much sense as everything else around here. Kathy: Matt! You herd Darren before! We have preparing to do for your first kill! Arce: Kath, calm down. Damn are you exited for the mission or because It's with Matt? Amelia: it may as well be a date. Kathy: This coming from you two? Fucking really? Come on Matt we're getting ready. (Grabs Matt and drags him out before Matt gets a chance to high five Firo on his way out while Erin glares at Firo) Arce: What did she mean by that? (Time lapse to later that night, Kathy and Matt are outside a huge lab sitting on a large tree, looking inside the window) Kathy: That's your target Matty. (Points to a short dark purple man with a bow tie) That bastard has been torturing children in the place of animals for testing. We have Intel from Amelia that he's one if GEDs top scientists. That company has a history doing these things. Matt: Really? Kathy: Just ask Firo, Amelia, or Dale. Matt: Anyway what, now? Kathy: Kill him. Can you use your powers from here? Matt: Uh. I don't know. Maybe? Kathy: Try! Matt: Okay. (Matt tries to use his powers to form a cube over the mans head to suffocate him, the man starts to panic and grasp at his lungs before the field slowly fades out, Matt tries to make it last more but fails, the field is gone as the man starts to look around and spots them in the tree. Kathy grabs his arm and jumps off the tree, as they land Matt gets slightly hurt while Kathy lands perfectly. They start to make a run for the exit but are cut off by guards surrounding them, the guards grab them both and push them into a cell) Matt: I can't fucking believe we got thrown in here! Bullshit! (Sigh) I fucked up. I'm sorry. Kathy: It's no big deal. This stuff happens to us. Matt: "Us" as in you and the other 9 dicknuts.Yeah well I'm not cut out for this. I'm not one of you. Kathy: Don't say that! Matt: It's true though! I can't do anything for myself! As a kid my brother was always there to fix my fuck ups and now he's.. He's gone and I have to figure shit out by myself. It's strange because I didn't realize how dependent i was on him until now, like when I was 8 and he was 19, nothing changed at all. I still need someone to hold my hand. Metaphorically. Kathy: not true! It's normal to fuck up, I know from experience. It makes you stronger in the end. And you're not by yourself because I'm here. I can metaphorically hold your hand through this shit. I mean, it's not easy coping with having to be by yourself. I grew up with 8 sisters and when I left it was strange having to start doing things that I never thought I'd do. What I'm trying to say is I know what you're going through and I wanna help. Matt: You've only known me 3 weeks. Why do that? Kathy: (pulls him into a hug) It doesn't matter, we're friends. (Lets go) And I know you're strong so use those powers to get us out! Matt: (sighs and smiles) fine. (Starts to focus really hard on making a small ball between the bars, slowly growing in height and bending the bars enough for Kathy and Matt to walk through) Kathy: (Smiles) Thanks. Matt: No prob. Kathy: So you ready to give it another go? Matt: You bet your ass. Kathy: Then let's go! (They start to run up the stairs, and find themselves inside a hall in the lab building) Kathy: Oh shit, we're IN the lab. Matt: Which door is the right one? Kathy: I don't know! Pick a random one and be ready to fight. Matt: Uhh... That big one with the words "keep out" on it looks promising. Kathy: Sure why not? (Draws her sword and shoves it in the dour and preys it open) Matt: Anyone in there? Kathy: I.. (Looking horrified) I don't think you want to see. Matt: (Walks into the room) What is- (Looks around to find a bunch of children's bodies, some still alive, mostly cut up, gutted, implanted with drugs and tech as well as in large test tubes with all types of experimental devices in them, none conscious. ) Holy shit.. This is... So fucking sick... Kathy: Maybe instead of killing that guy with the bow tie you should.. Matt: What? Kathy: Kill all the none dead kids.. Matt: WHAT!? Kathy: It may be sick but it will knock down G.E.D. and it'll put these kids out of their misery. Matt: (Sigh) you're right... (The camera shows a shot outside the room as several crashing sounds are herd and then back in the room where the bodies of the kids and mostly just puddles now) Kathy: We gotta get out of here now, before someone comes! Matt: (Still slightly disturbed with what he just did) R-righ sorry I'm kinda out of it- (Both of them run out of the room and out of the lab) (Back to HQ) Kathy: and so I can without a doubt say get took lives and stopped suffering. Hunter: Job well done. Welcome to Outcast Force, officially. Matt: Thanks. Arce: Now that that's taken care of, Matt, there's something you should hear. Matt: What? Arce: It's the story of your power dumbass. Matt: You'll tell me now? Arce: Maybe in a week. Matt: Aw come on! Alec: (To Amelia) Hey I wanna see something, give me your phone. Amelia: Sure dude. (Hands him her phone as he starts to dial and Arce's phone rings playing Baby Got Back) Arce: (throws her phone on the floor) I have no idea what that was.. Everyone: (silence followed by laughter) Arce: FINE I'LL TELL YOU NOW Alec: (hands Amelia her phone while she looks confused) You're welcome everyone. and also, why the fuck do you have her saved as, "to do list" Amelia: Don't you have to go be annoying somewhere else? Alec: Not until 4. Hunter: Aaaaaaaanyway, I should go, but you all did a better job than yesterday. See you next month. (Leaves) Arce: (Sighs) Let me start the story. Darren: Anyone up for tacos first? Firo: I'd rather have pizza. Erin: Don't do this now. Dale: We can work a compromise. For example we could have both at once or was can combine the two to form a coronary fusi- Max: PIZZA TACOS! Dale: I was getting to that. Kathy: SHUT UP AND LETS GO! (Drags Matt into the kitchen as everyone follows). END After credits Firo: So now we have Hunt introduced. Fucking woo hoo. Fiona: You gotta be exited for Arce's story next time though. Firo: Eh, I guess. but it sounds kinda dumb. Fiona: Aw, it'll be cool! Arce said it's super important and stuff! Firo: So was the French revaluation but I still don't care. Fiona: Okay, France had like 20 of those. Anyway, see you all next episode. (smiles) REAL END Trivia * There is a bunch of foreshadowing in this episode. * There is also a lot of creative usage of insults by the team, like fuckbean.